The purpose of this study is: 1) to compare efficacy of Lamivudine vs. placebo in children with chronic hepatitis B (loss of HBeAg and HBV DNA from serum) and sustained normaliztion of ALT levels by week 52. 2) to compare safety of Lamivudine vs. placebo.